Oh Seddie, You're Too Cute
by MustacheMo
Summary: A bunch of Seddie one-shots. Get ready for fluff and pointless stories, that will be cute and funny, I hope, nevertheless. R
1. Rain

**Helloooo. It's me again! Hehe. I have a new story. WOO! You all know how long it takes me to come up with those. Lmao. So, yeah. If you've never read my stories before, I suggest you go read them. You don't have to, but I suggest them. No pressure. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio. That means iCarly is not mine, but in Spanish. And, I speak fluent Spanish, so this is correct. **

**Please note that Seddie is dating throughout this whole story, unless I say otherwise. **

**Enjoy my Seddie-ness! Btw, get ready for fluff. **

…**...**

_Rain._

It was 1:34 pm on a Saturday. It was raining. Hard. Sam & Freddie were sitting on Carly's couch watching TV. Sam was resting her head on his shoulder, and Freddie had his arms around Sam.

"I'm bored." Sam said, looking up at Freddie.

"There's nothing I can do about that." Freddie said, laughing.

"Oh, yes there is, Frednub." Sam said.

"And, what is that?" Freddie asked.

"We're going outside." Sam said.

"It's raining!"

"Oh, cry me a river! You're not going to die."

"I'm still not going outside." Freddie said, arms crossed.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Freddie on the lips for a few minutes, leaving Freddie dazed.

"Baby, can we please go outside?" Sam pleaded.

"Uh... okay... uhh..." Freddie said, still dazed.

"Come along!" Sam said smiling, grabbing Freddie's hand and running towards the door with him.

Carly stood behind them, watching and smiling.

Sam and Freddie were walking until they reached the stairs.

"I bet you I can go down faster than you." Freddie said, like a little kid.

"Another bet that you're going to lose? Okay." Sam answered him.

"Hey I don't alw-" Freddie said, but realizing Sam had already started running down the stairs, laughing.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Freddie said, running down the stairs.

He grabbed her from the sides and lifted her.

They were both laughing.

"Can we go now?" Freddie asked Sam, strangely eager to leave.

"Gee, that'd be much easier if you put me down." Sam said, giggling.

He put her down and smiled at her.

"Let's gooooo!" Sam said, dragging Freddie out of Bushwell Plaza.

Freddie smiled.

They both went outside.

They sat there in the pouring rain, on a bench, with Freddie's arm over Sam's shoulder, without a care in the world. Because all they cared about was that they were together.


	2. One Year

One Year

"Carly..." Sam said. "Carly, quit putting eyeliner on me. I'm gonna look like a raccoon!" Carly had been begging and pleading Sam for weeks to help her get ready on her one year anniversary with Freddie, and Sam wanted Carly to stop nagging her about it, so she agreed last minute.

"Carly! I'm even not going to be able to open my eyes because of the heaviness of my lids!"

Sam swatted Carly's hand away.

"Sorry," Carly sighed. "I just like doing people's make-up! It's entertaining!"

Sam stood up.

She smoothed her dress. Yes, Pucketts can dress nicely when they want to. She was wearing a violet, form-fitting dress which went down to just above her knees. It also had a silver belt wrapped around it with a small bow in the middle.

She sat on a chair and grabbed a pair of heels and put them on.

"Carly, these things are so uncomfortable." Sam said.

"Oh hush. You'll be sitting at a table the whole time. It's no big deal."

"If you say so." Sam said, walking away from Carly awkwardly.

Carly giggled.

Sam looked at herself in the full-length mirror that Carly had in her bedroom.

"Ugh, I wonder if it's too late to change into something that goes with pants..." Sam said.

"No way. You're wearing that dress. You look amazing!" Carly said, smiling.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Sam smiled. "Yay! Time for food."

Carly and Sam went down the steps and Carly went to the kitchen and stood behind the counter, while Sam went to the door and opened it.

There was Freddie, wearing dark blue jeans, a blue and white striped button down shirt, and black sneakers.

"Hi. Happy one-year-anniversary." Freddie said.

"Happy one-year-anniversary to you too." Sam said, flashing him a small smile.

"Uh.. you look.. whoa..." Freddie said.

Sam smiled. "Ha, let me get my purse before you start drooling."

"You really look beautiful, Sam." Freddie said, truthfully.

She smiled and tried her best not to blush. If anyone else called her beautiful, she would've punched them but with Freddie, it was different.

Sam eyed Freddie up and down. "You're not too shabby yourself, Fredweird." she said, still smiling.

"Thanks." Freddie said, smiling. "Shall we go?" he said in a mocking British voice, which was sort of their thing.

"Why, yes Mr. Benson." she said, mocking the accent as well and taking hold of his hand.

They left the apartment happily and Carly just stood behind the counter, smiling.

Those two were really something.

**Did you like this? Did you hate it with every fiber of your being? R&R anyway. (:**


	3. Momma

_Momma_

"Isn't Taylor so hot?"

"She is!"

"Man, I have the biggest crush on her."

Sam heard these three things from the bottom of the stairs at she and Freddie's place. They sounded like they were coming from her son, Jacob, and his best friend, Toby. As she heard them descending down the stairs, she ran into the kitchen where Freddie was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"FREDDIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which in return, made Freddie drop his coffee all over his pants and his newspaper.

"Hey, you just made me drop my coffee all over the Garfield comics!" Freddie said.  
"Oh, who gives a chiz about that stupid tiger anyway?"

Freddie gasped. "He is not a tiger. He is an orange, fuzzy, tabby cat who was born in the kitchen of an Italian restaurant. He is a legend."

Sam just stared at him blankly until she gained her composure again.

"What? I lost you at 'he is not a tiger'." she said.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and looked at her. "What is it you came screaming in here for?"

"Oh, right! Jacob is having his first crush!"

"No way!" Freddie said, smiling.

"Yeah! And I'm going to help my son get his girl. After all, he does have Puckett genes in him."

"What about his Benson genes?" Freddie defended.

"Freddie!"

"Oh right," Freddie said. "But I don't really think you should interfere with his love life. He's only 11 and plus, I think he's capable of getting that girl on his own, since he has BENSON GENES in him."

Sam ignored his comment and said, "Momma is gonna help her kid get his girl."

Freddie just smiled. "You know nothing good ever happens when you start calling yourself momma."

"Momma doesn't care." Sam said, taking Freddie's half dropped coffee and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, that's my coffee!"

**A/N: lol at me and my lack of ability to write. srsly this was the worst thing eVER.**

**But I thought the idea was pretty cute. :3 soooooo yeah. r&r even tho this is the worst story in the history of the world.**


End file.
